


Heroes of legend (ref sheet)

by ScriptaManent



Series: As the poets say [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent
Summary: The much needed character sheets to tell who is who in my Greek mythology AU.
Series: As the poets say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Heroes of legend (ref sheet)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reference for people who may be confused by the amount of characters in my fics [(see other parts of the series)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972504). If you're not sure who a deity/creature is supposed to be, here's the answer!  
> Each chapter represents a part of the series, and this will be kept as the last part.

**GODS**

  * _Hades, God of the Underworld:_ Matsukawa Issei
  * _Persephone, God(dess) of Spring:_ Hanamaki Takahiro
  * _Hermes, God of travelers and thieves:_ Nishinoya Yuu
  * _Apollo, God of Healing and the Sun:_ Miya Atsumu
  * _Aphrodite, Goddess of Love:_ Tanaka Saeko
  * _Artemis, God(dess) of the Hunt and Moon:_ Miya Osamu
  * _Ares, God of War:_ Kyoutani Kentarou
  * _Athena, Goddess of Wisdom_ : Shimizu Kiyoko
  * _Demeter, God(dess) of Harvest:_ Kita Shinsuke
  * _Poseidon, God of the Sea:_ Ukai Keishin
  * _Zeus, God of the Sky:_ Terushima Yuuji 
  * _Dionysus, God of the Wine and Insanity:_ Tendou Satori
  * _Nike, Goddess of Victory:_ Yamamoto Akane
  * _Thanatos, God of Death:_ Sakusa Kiyoomi



**MINOR DEITIES & CREATURES OF THE UNDERWORLD**

  * _Erynies (furies):_ Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei
  * _Minos_ _, judge of the Dead (former mortal & son of Zeus): _Akaashi Keiji
  * _Charon (ferryman, former mortal):_ Kageyama Tobio
  * _Cerberus_ : Ushijima Wakatoshi ~~(This started as a joke and I kept it, I'm sorry)~~



**MORTALS & DEMIGODS**

  * _Orpheus:_ Oikawa Tooru
  * _Eurydice:_ Iwaizumi Hajime
  * _Odysseus:_ Daishou Suguru
  * _Wandering souls (Asphodel meadows):_ Sawamura Daichi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Aone Takanobu, Kozume Kenma (son of Hypnos)
  * _Icarus_ : Hinata Shouyou
  * _Daedalus (Mourning fields):_ Sugawara Koushi




End file.
